


Of The Passion of Potter

by unwind_fantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwind_fantasy/pseuds/unwind_fantasy
Summary: 如果在格里芬多对战斯莱特林魁地奇赛的前一天，你能够鼓足勇气问西弗勒斯·斯内普他有没有可能会爱上哈利·波特，他一定会狠狠地嘲笑你一通。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of The Passion of Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523481) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



> 警告：这是一本耽美同人。哈利波特在本故事里16岁，本文涉及大量详细无保护措施的性爱描写，无法接受未成年人发生性关系的读者请不要看。作者本人非常反对无保护措施的男同性爱，但是鉴于这篇故事发生在巫师界，就让我们假设他们有用清洁魔咒。
> 
> 申明：本书的背景故事和人物都不属于作者及译者。

第一章 序言

斯内普捏了捏鼻梁，发出一声疲惫的叹息。如果早知道这就是他今晚必须要做的事情，他一定会无视魁地奇赛后的那场打架斗殴。实际上他只是看到了波特和马尔福之间的又一次争吵，但仿佛是本能一般，他给波特罚了禁闭。

现在时间已经差不多过去了一小时，他对这个无药可救的蠢蛋感到无比绝望。斯内普清清楚楚地告诉他把这个根茎切丁，但是这个笨蛋还是切成了片。紧接着，他把蝾螈和蟾蜍的眼睛混在了一起。最后不出所料地，他以一场惊天动地的爆炸毁了这么一个简单到一年级的学生都会做的魔药，西弗勒斯的好几页笔记也没能幸免于难。

西弗勒斯极力压制住怒火，转身只大吼了几句。

“波特先生，你究竟在干些什么？哪怕是我最差劲的二年级学生都可以轻而易举地制作这副魔药！”

这个小混蛋抬起头，一脸无辜，“对不起，教授，我不知道发生了什么。”

西弗勒斯冷哼，“再显而易见不过了，你究竟什么时候才能动动你的小脑袋？这是你的禁闭，但是永远都是我来给你收拾烂摊子！也许我就应该给你一个拖把，让你把整个学校的地都擦了。不过我太了解你了，你肯定会把什么东西打翻，或者把你自己和半个学校的学生给杀了。

西弗勒斯疲惫地叹了口气。这个小混蛋的眼睛突然闪过一道调皮的光芒，他直直的冲着他的教授说道：“先生，你可以打我的屁股。”

自然而然地，西弗勒斯惊讶地瞪着他。这并不是今晚第一次这个小混蛋说一些容易令人误解和浮想联翩的话。有那么一刹那，他害怕波特不知如何发现了他最憎恨的教授对自己抱着不该有的想法。但这怎么可能呢？每次出现在波特身边时，他都会小心翼翼得藏好自己的心思。如果他能欺瞒黑魔王，他肯定也能骗过哈利·波特！

通常他并不会被年轻的男人吸引，他无比憎恨那种不安感，这总是无法避免地让他觉得自己已经老了。但是波特身上有一些特殊的地方。一部分是因为这个男孩的成长环境逼迫他比他的同龄人要更加成熟，他认真的模样总能不自觉地拨动着西弗勒斯的心弦，另一部分就是他无法辩驳的长相。虽然波特不是特别高挑，但是他的身材比例极其完美，加上他那双让西弗勒斯几乎无法拒绝的绿眸。那双眼睛和莉莉的十分相似，但是要更加明亮。该死，真的非常动人！

就像现在这样，带着一丝勾引，却又饱含了让人捉摸不透的暗流。

西弗勒斯挑起眉，尽力做出‘你又忘了带你的大脑‘的表情。

“波特先生，我很遗憾地告诉你，校长并不会容许体罚。”

随便这个小混蛋怎么理解这句话。

西弗勒斯看到了波特脸上闪过一丝放肆的笑。

“噢，我确定你可以应付那个的，先生。”他说，那句‘先生’低沉的仿佛是从他的喉咙里挤出来。

西弗勒斯再一次如同傻瓜一般瞪大了双眼。梅林的内裤！这个男孩究竟想要干什么？

让西弗勒斯更觉得惊恐的是，他感受到一股欲望从自己的小腹升起，血液全都聚集到了某一处地方。就是因为那个沙哑低沉的嗓音。该死的小混蛋！

如果这是一场用暗示来挑逗对方的战争，西弗勒斯当然不会拒绝。在使用语言的技巧上西弗勒斯从来没有输过。

“为什么，波特？如果你忠诚的格里芬多们得知他们的黄金男孩恳请霍格沃茨油腻腻的老教授打他的屁股，他们会说什么呢？”

西弗勒斯扬起一个扭曲的笑容。

“我没法知道，先生。我从没打算过要告诉他们，我也没有告诉过他们我从未觉得你很油腻，教授。”

那调皮的笑容又回到了他的脸上。

西弗勒斯不确定自己是否应该和学生这样讲话，但是他抑制不住的好奇。只要他在适当的时候退出这场游戏，他的名誉就不会因此受损。更何况，他非常想要得到一些问题的答案。

“谨言慎行，波特。别人可能会以为你在向我表白。如果突然整个学校都知道他们被选中的男孩爱上了一个食死徒，会发生什么事呢？嗯？”

西弗勒斯的表情带着毫不掩饰的恶意。

波特的笑容依旧没有消失，但是他的眼里突然透露出一股坚定的决意，这股情绪来得太过猛烈，几乎让西弗勒斯想要往后退一步。

“对不起，先生，但是我觉得他们不会相信你呢。”他说，故意向前跨了一步，“也许你在将流言散布出去之前应该收集一些证据。”

那双绿色的眼睛将西弗勒斯死死地锁住。这场游戏开始变得危险起来，他必须要想个办法就此停住，以免他对这个男孩真正的情感暴露出来。最有效的方法当然就是魔药大师的毒液。

“波特，你到底想用你空空如也的小脑瓜来表达些什么？”

西弗勒斯觉得自己应该达到了目的。讥笑伴随着讽刺的话语足以让大部分白痴在惊恐中逃跑。但是波特依旧平静而深沉地看着他。

“那样的嘲讽可不会让我退却，先生。你的声音让我着迷，”那个男孩说。他望着西弗勒斯的唇，眼里是不加掩饰的欲望。“就像是液态的欲望，这样随意乱用，恐怕只会让你的处境更糟糕。”

再一次，西弗勒斯仿佛失声了一般，只能惊讶地瞪着眼前的人。这是目前为止最直白的表达。他真的应该喊停了，不然接下来的几年他都会被波特永无止境地嘲笑。

但是……但是如果他能得到一个更好的东西——波特本人？

西弗勒斯知道他必须要作出回答了，但是现在他的大脑已经罢工。过了整整一分钟以后，他的感知才回到自己身上。

于是他问了自认为无害的问题，好给自己争取一些时间。

“波特，你到底在乱说什么？我的声音会让处境更糟糕？你的词汇量真是让人绝望。”

当西弗勒斯看到那个男孩的脸上浮现一个危险的笑容时，他立刻意识到自己犯了一个巨大的错误。那个小混蛋走到西弗勒斯身前，抓住他的手，放到了自己阴部前的袍子上，一个令人惊叹的隆起立刻显现了出来。当波特抬起头透过他浓密的睫毛看着西弗勒斯时，那双绿色的眼睛变得越来越深沉，布满了欲望。

“就是这个，先生。”

西弗勒斯只觉得自己的大脑在以一千英里每小时的速度狂奔。他的手指不自觉地抽动了一下，紧接着他就感受到他手底下的隆起变得愈加明显。

这不可能作假，意味着波特从某些程度上确实渴望着他——他的魔药教授！西弗勒斯一方面想要摆脱一切束缚，将眼前的男孩拉进怀里。可是西弗勒斯清楚地知道自己应该做什么，他应该警告这个男孩，让他停止自己不和规矩的行为，再狠狠地给格里芬多至少扣个五十分，把他赶回寝室。然而，西弗勒斯不想这么做。他真的不记得被人渴望的感觉了，这种认知让他沉醉。

如果这么做的是除了波特以外的任何一个学生，西弗勒斯都会觉得自己是个恋童癖，但是波特的心理年龄已经远超于他身体的年龄。然而魔药大师毫不怀疑，如果他真的走向这条不归路，然后被人发现的话，一切都会乱套，自己到时候能捡回一条命都可以称之为幸运。

西弗勒斯十分擅长抵御各种诱惑，但是这次不同于以往，他没法解释具体的原因，但是他的内心十分明了——他不想再抵抗了。也许梅林都不会饶恕他，但是他渴望眼前的这个人！

在内心天人交战之时，西弗勒斯意识到自己的手还没有离开波特的阴部。他在心里踢了自己一脚。该如何让这个小混蛋知道自己的想法？他尝试着用一丝讽刺的语调把自己从这个境地里解救出来。

“显而易见的麻烦，波特先生。你对此有什么建议？嗯？”西弗勒斯拖长语调，努力让自己看上去和之前没有什么不同。

显然他并没有达到自己预期的效果，因为波特靠得更近了，还将自己的手放到了西弗勒斯还放在自己勃起上的手上，用力地按了下去。

“你可以操我，先生。”那个男孩说，声音沙哑而富有活力，语气却是不容置疑的认真。

再一次，那个小混蛋鲁莽的诚实让西弗勒斯无话可说。他甚至忍不住吞了口唾沫，因为他的大脑里突然闪过了一些和男孩说过的话相连的画面。显然他已经无法扳回一局，假装自己听不懂那个男孩显而易见的邀请。也许是时候改变策略了，毕竟进攻是最好的防守。

将自己的声音压得更加低沉和丝滑，西弗勒斯问，“操你？”

在他说完话后，他手下的勃起飞快地抽动了一下，同时西弗勒斯感受到自己的欲望在飞速升腾。波特离他该死的近，西弗勒斯甚至能感觉到男孩的呼吸渐渐加速。一个美味而顺从的身体离他如此之近，西弗勒斯只觉得自己的渴望在血管里疯狂地燃烧。在几次呼吸之后，魔药大师就感觉到太阳穴上的脉搏在抽动。他已经完全勃起了，身上的裤子紧绷到有些发疼。

不过他不会这么轻易投降。如果他现在就放纵自己沉溺于此，以后就不可能保护自己不受伤了。他从年轻时就已经知道了保护自己是多么重要，通常的形式就是不让自己的情感有丝毫外露。不论是正面还是负面的情绪，都有可能被敌人用作伤害自己的武器。随着时间的推移，西弗勒斯也学会了如何控制自己暴露给他人的情绪，如何在恰当的场合表现出恰当的情绪。

在他想好怎么拒绝之前，小混蛋又靠了过来，将他们两人的身体贴合在一起。他的手滑到了西弗勒斯的后脑勺上，稍微用点力就让西弗勒斯头低下来逐渐靠近自己。

他的眼睛完全被眼前丰满的唇黏住了，他们的唇越来越近，西弗勒斯知道自己应该停止这一切，他应该挣脱住波特的压制，他应该——

当温暖，柔软的唇贴上他自己的时，西弗勒斯感觉自己的胃里变得无比灼热。他被动地接受着这一切，仿佛是在坚守内心的最后一道防线。但是男孩继续毫不气馁地吻着他，轻轻地吸吮着西弗勒斯的下唇。这个吻十分生涩，完全被本能主导，但魔药大师不得不承认自己十分享受它。

当放在他后脑勺的手紧紧地插进头发里时，西弗勒斯觉得自己在慢慢放弃抵抗。波特的唇突然停下了动作，稍稍向后退去，他的呼吸拍打在西弗勒斯的脸颊上，低语，“求你别想那么多了！”

他的请求里充满了绝望的渴求。它击中了西弗勒斯内心的某个角落，让他觉得自己心里一些被深藏的地方被渐渐打开。出于某些他可能一辈子都不会明了的原因，西弗勒斯不仅仅是跨过了悬崖边的安全网，更是选择直接纵身一跃。

伴随着一声压抑的呻吟，他抬起手，直直地插进波特乱糟糟的头发里，却发现他的头发比想象中的要柔软许多。西弗勒斯欺身上前吻了波特，不停地吸吮舔弄着他的唇，直到这个男孩完全对他打开。他们热情地探索着对方的口腔，同时感受到对方的体温逐渐上升。空气里仿佛流走着电流，西弗勒斯发誓他感受到了他们周围的空气都被两人的热情感染。

他们的手渐渐变得不规矩，西弗勒斯也为这个男孩的自信惊叹。他看上去并没有太多经验，但是显然他非常、非常的主动。

他的手指开始坚定地解开西弗勒斯袍子前长长的一串纽扣。魔药大师接受到了他的暗示，将波特的校袍脱下。波特的袍子下是他常穿的那身破旧而不合身的衣服，这将他的身体几乎完全藏了起来。如果西弗勒斯没有见过他穿着合身的魁地奇服的模样，他可能会以为波特是想把自己肥胖走样的身体藏起来。

波特终于解到了最后一颗纽扣，他几乎是把西弗勒斯的外袍从他身上撕扯来。当西弗勒斯的袍子落在地上时，他身上只穿着一件墨绿色的衬衫和一条黑色的长裤，这让他感到一丝莫名的脆弱。他站在那里，仿佛是一件待价而沽的商品。其中一部分的原因当然和波特正注视着他的眼神有关。这让他觉得有些不安，他想要知道波特的眼神究竟是什么意思。

几秒钟之后西弗勒斯就得到了答案——波特脱下了他自己的衬衫，暴露出他苗条却又紧实的肌肉，紧接着他就把自己扔到了魔药大师的怀里。

西弗勒斯接住了他，他们肌肤相触的那一瞬间，一簇火焰仿佛就被点燃了。波特毫不掩饰地呻吟着，撕扯开西弗勒斯的衬衫，甚至上面的纽扣都因为波特的暴力而四散开来。

未着寸缕的状态一直是西弗勒斯的痛处。一直以来他都非常纤瘦，皮肤苍白而光滑。他的胸前几乎看不到任何毛发，这使得他的伤疤显得十分突出。伤疤近乎恐怖的数量和形状不止一次吓跑过他的床伴。

有那么一瞬间波特看起来有点不知所措，但是很快热情又回到了他的身上。他的手指沿着一条特别可怕的伤疤，从西弗勒斯的右边锁骨出发，经过肚子，最后抚摸到了他的左胯。这是一道他刚成为食死徒不久后，因为没能及时传达一条信息而被留下的疤痕。黑魔王非常不高兴，他用几轮钻心剜骨惩罚了西弗勒斯后，把他留给了贝拉特里克斯，让她好好“玩一玩”。贝拉特里克斯的好玩显然与一把陈旧已经生了锈的刀子和许多疯狂的大笑无不关系。

男孩吻上了西弗勒斯的乳头，这将他从自己的回忆中拽了回来。他惊讶地喘了口气。从来没有人能够在见到他如此恐怖的伤痕后依旧镇定自若，而波特的反应让人以为他仿佛只是看到了几颗形状有趣的雀斑。

当男孩的舌头灵巧的在他的乳头上打转时，西弗勒斯忍不住战栗。被重新唤起的欲望卷席了西弗勒斯全身，他一边抓紧男孩的臀部，将他拉近，一边发出一声渴求的呻吟。

因为波特要比西弗勒斯矮上许多，西弗勒斯将他从地面上抱起。男孩开始舔舐西弗勒斯的脖颈，这是他之前够不着的地方。他的手透过裤子放肆的揉捏着西弗勒斯的臀部。突然间西弗勒斯觉得他们之间被太多层衣服阻挡开了。一声低吼，西弗勒斯将手伸到波特那条过于宽松的裤子前，扯开几粒纽扣。那条裤子随之滑到了地板上，就此男孩终于浑身赤裸地呈现在魔药大师的眼前。

西弗勒斯强迫自己不要呆呆地盯着波特看——但这实在是太过艰难。

“没穿内裤？”他沙哑地说。

“没穿，不想浪费时间。”波特巧妙地回答，依旧带着一抹诱惑的微笑。

波特的阴茎看上去极其美味。它的尺寸并没有很大，但是绝对达到了平均水准，并且是从一个成年人的角度来说，而波特只有十六岁。西弗勒斯知道自己的尺寸有些异于常人的大，可能这对于男孩来说要比那些狰狞的伤痕要恐怖的多。

但他并没有多少时间沉浸在自己的思索里，因为波特偷偷地准备解开西弗勒斯的裤链。几乎没花多少时间，波特就完成了自己的任务。

值得表扬的是男孩小心地解开了皮带，紧接着才把裤子脱下来。如果他急急忙忙地将裤子直接扯下来，西弗勒斯觉得自己的好心情肯定会消失殆尽。西弗勒斯的勃起被紧紧地包裹在裤子里，如果脱下的动作太粗暴，肯定会很痛。

西弗勒斯也从滑落在地上的裤子里踏出来，赤裸地站在波特面前，而波特正毫无掩饰地盯着他。

西弗勒斯感到自己的阴茎在波特热切的凝视中抽动了一下，但是魔药大师的眼睛仿佛被眼前人黏住了，一秒都舍不得离开。波特看着西弗勒斯的勃起，眼神逐渐变得危险起来。男孩看上去像是在对西弗勒斯垂涎欲滴和对其大喊“不行！这个怪物别想靠近我的屁股”之间摇摆不定。

但是，波特就像一个真正的格兰芬多，他慢慢地向前踱步，又一次靠近西弗勒斯。他伸手抓住了那令人惊叹的阴茎。西弗勒斯以为自己会得到一些毫无章法而急躁鲁莽的摆弄，没想到他感受到了是虚虚的轻握而持续不断的爱抚。一阵让他感到有些害臊的喊声脱口而出，扶住旁边的桌子稳住自己。这个小混蛋欺身向前，在他的胸口留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，手里不紧不慢的抚弄也没有停下。

西弗勒斯喘息：“是谁教你这么做的？”

波特正交错着舔吻和轻咬西弗勒斯的锁骨，他不得不停下好回答西弗勒斯的问题。

“没人教过我。我自己平时就喜欢这样。”

西弗勒斯的内心传来了一道质疑的声音，但是当下这时他的注意力已经被完全转移了。他呻吟一声，低下头准确地捕捉到了波特的唇，又一次沉溺在亲吻里。

他抓住男孩紧实的臀部，将他拉的更近，也让他停下了手里的动作，转而抱住西弗勒斯的脖子。两人的勃起紧紧地贴着对方，他们同时发出一声呻吟。

波特跳了起来，将自己的腿缠绕在西弗勒斯的腰间，接着开始摇动着他的臀部，不断的摩擦制造出令人愉悦的快感。西弗勒斯感受到一条湿漉漉的舌头在他的耳廓游走，耳垂被轻咬了几下，紧接着他就听到一道沙哑的声音。

“操！我做梦都想要这个！求你了，先生。”

西弗勒斯觉得自己要爆炸了。

“波特先生，你究竟想要什么？”他慢悠悠的说，企图掌控这一切，但是急促的呼吸却暴露了他真正的想法。

“你，到我的身体里，先生，”小混蛋答道，手里给了魔药大师正在抽动的阴茎轻轻一捏，“这个，到我的身体里。”

西弗勒斯低吼着用一只手将男孩抬高了一点，另一只手向下游走到了男孩的股缝处。当他摸到那个布满褶皱的入口时，他开始画着圈帮男孩放松，而他的动作也得到了男孩热情的回应。波特哭喊着支起上半身，同时将屁股更好地送进西弗勒斯的手中。西弗勒斯被自己的欲望折磨到渐渐失去理智，他几乎是在强迫自己让手里的动作慢下来。毕竟这个男孩只有十六岁，他不可能有太多经验。

波特摆动着自己身躯，抵着西弗勒斯的身体不停的摩擦，似乎对着亲密的接触尤为上瘾。

“哦天！求你了，先生！”男孩先小声自言自语着什么，紧接着放大音量，故意用一种极为诱人的嗓音说话，“赶紧操我，先生。梅林！用力操我！现在！”

看来西弗勒斯的嗓音并不是唯一对听众有着强烈影响的声音。这个小混蛋用这种语调，说出那么直白的话，激得西弗勒斯几乎就要直接射出来。他必须得合上眼睛一会儿，不让自己看到这么一个性感又放荡的波特赤裸裸地展现在自己眼前，波特的神情仿佛在诉说西弗勒斯是世界上他所见过最美味的甜点。

魔药大师将他们翻转了一下位置，把波特安置在桌上。波特直接躺倒在了桌上，膝盖弯曲，双脚搭在桌面，双腿在西弗勒斯的面前大大地张开。

西弗勒斯觉得这可能是他见过最情色的画面。这个小混蛋真的是美丽极了，大张的腿，配上他脸上饥渴的神情，西弗勒斯只想把他一口吞下。

波特的手诱惑性地在他自己的腹部游走，接着越来越向下移去，直到伸进那从环绕着他阴茎的黑色毛发中，一滴前列腺液凝聚在顶端，同时那双翠绿色，令人着迷的眼睛一动不动地注视着西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯抓住波特的手，迫使他停下，他在男孩的阴部前弯下腰，轻轻舔过勃起的顶端。波特呜咽一声，身体向上弹起，他的阴茎也不自觉地抽动了一下。西弗勒斯扬起一抹危险的笑容，而后张开嘴巴，沿着柱身一路舔去，耳边立刻响起一声呻吟和一句大声的“操！”

他将波特的勃起全都吞了进去，舌头又在顶部打转了一次，沿着敏感的皮肤一路向下舔去，同时他用右手快速施了一个无声的润滑咒语，紧接着一根手指玩弄着男孩的入口。

波特立刻被刺激得弯曲身体，一把抓住了西弗勒斯的头发，身体尝试着向后推去。

“就是这样，”小混蛋嘶嘶作响，完全迷失在了感官的刺激里。

西弗勒斯稍稍抬起头，只含着波特勃起的头部。用力吸吮了一次，他的舌头又开始舔弄起柱身，与此同时一根手指刺入了波特的体内。波特忍不住惊叫，半分痛苦半分愉悦。显然波特非常享受快感夹杂着痛苦的感觉。至少在西弗勒斯堪堪将第一段指节直接推进男孩的身体时，他就迫不及待地向后压去，嘴里喊着，“快点！先生！”

魔药大师觉得有点太快了，但是他决定听从波特的要求。也许当这个小混蛋觉得痛了就知道一口吃不成大胖子。

舌头继续打着转，西弗勒斯一口气将手指完全推了进去。波特的背突然拱起，全身的肌肉都紧张了起来，以至于魔药大师觉得自己是不是做的有点太过了，直到男孩尖叫着，阴茎在他的嘴里爆发。西弗勒斯花了整整好几秒钟才让自己的大脑和耳朵同步。当他终于调整好时，他在脑内重播了一次。这个小混蛋刚刚大喊了：“啊！操！西弗勒斯！”

西弗勒斯盯着男孩，几乎忘了吞咽，导致几滴精液逃离了他的嘴巴，沿着下巴滴落。波特的反应极快，立刻抬起手将其抹去，然后舔干净了自己的手指。西弗勒斯看着这一切，感受到一股强烈的欲望。他吞下了口里残存的精液，俯下身吻住了男孩。他无比讨厌那些不愿意在口交后和他接吻的伪君子。虽然在刚刚那幕上演后他并不是特别担心波特也是那样的人，但是他依旧选择了小心翼翼一些。

事实上他根本不需要担心这些。波特直起腰，将他拉下来，给了他一个慵懒而渴求的吻。他吸吮着西弗勒斯的下唇，仿佛是他生命里的最后一根稻草。

西弗勒斯用自己依旧挺立的阴茎摩擦着男孩的勃起，波特立刻吐出一丝呻吟，同时将自己的腿抬得更高。趁着西弗勒斯犹豫的时候，这个小混蛋用自己的腿夹住了西弗勒斯的腰，臀部向上抬去，将他拉下来和波特靠得更近。西弗勒斯发出一声充满渴望的喘息，他快速地将自己仍旧沾满了润滑剂的手指对准男孩的入口。正当他准备进入两根手指时，波特突然伸手阻止了他的动作。

“不，先生。我想要感受它。我想明天都还能感受到它留下的痕迹！求你！”

西弗勒斯难以置信地看着男孩认真的神色。

“波特，润滑不充分很可能导致极度痛苦。和人们的普遍认知想法，我并不想让你受伤。”

这个小混蛋紧绷着下颌，一脸固执。

他只说了：“求你，先生。”

西弗勒斯只着最后一定会演变成一场灾难，但是波特在哀求他，梅林，他真的非常非常需要释放！ 

于是西弗勒斯将润滑剂涂到他被忽略许久的阴茎上，粗鲁地撸动了几下。他深吸几口气让自己平静些许，然后将他的勃起对准了波特的屁股。当他的龟头触及入口处时，波特大声地呻吟着，将他的腿又一次抬得更高。

“快点，先生。操我！狠狠地操我，我知道你也想要！”小混蛋喘息着，舔了舔唇。

西弗勒斯闭眼，胯部挪动，往前推了一点。勃起的头部轻推着紧绷的肌肉，然而并没有太大的效果，他加大力度往前推了一次。当魔药大师的阴茎撑大他的入口时，他忍不住嘶嘶作响。西弗勒斯依旧感到一丝阻碍，他又一次尝试着向前推动。这一次男孩小声喃喃着什么，但是他没有抗拒，也没有喊停。

龟头才堪堪埋进了男孩的入口里，西弗勒斯停了下来，深呼吸几次。除非小混蛋自己放松下来，否则他根本进不去。

“放松，波特。你太紧张了！”

波特颤抖着吸进一口气，头向后仰，倒在桌面上。他以肉眼可见的速度让自己紧张的肌肉放松。没过多久，西弗勒斯觉得他将他的阴茎紧紧裹住的内壁终于松了些许。他尝试性地往前推了一点点，发现自己不停地入侵着更深处，直到他完全埋了进去。梅林，这个男孩也太紧了！

波特睁开眼，看着男孩。这个小混蛋的眼睛紧紧的闭着，他紧咬着下巴，整张脸因为痛苦而扭曲。

“我伤到你了吗？”他紧咬着牙关硬是挤出了这句话，费劲了力气想要保持不动。

波特的眼皮微颤，目光集中在西弗勒斯身上。他摇了摇头，带起一丝困惑的微笑。

“先生，我说了我想要感受到它。这就是我想要的，”他微喘着气，“操你真的好大，如果你不介意我这么说。”

西弗勒斯惊讶地发现自己居然能哼笑出声。

“我不认为你能找到很多男人会为此抗议，波特。”

男孩的脸上又闪过一丝那令人骨头都酥了的笑容。

“先生，那这样如何：‘如果你能够将我按在桌上操死我，我会不胜感激’？”

波特敬了一个调皮的礼，同时收缩了一下后穴，受到刺激的魔药教授忍不住低吼，将自己完全拉出波特的体内，而后又狠狠地插了进去。这个男孩真的太紧了！

波特在西弗勒斯的抽插下轻轻呻吟着，他只忍受了一会就将西弗勒斯拉下来吻了他，濡湿的唇相碰，灵巧的舌头在魔药大师的嘴唇上逗留了一会儿后就慢慢滑向他的脸颊，最后夹着他的耳垂。沙哑的声音让他脖子周围的肌肤微微发痒。

“这就是你所谓的狠狠地操我吗，先生？”

西弗勒斯垂下头，牙齿狠狠地咬住波特意外结实的肩膀，嘴里喃喃“没礼貌的混蛋！”而后开始渐渐加大抽插的力道。波特每次都能抬起臀部迎接西弗勒斯的撞击，没过多久，男孩就哭喊起来，指甲陷进西弗勒斯的肩膀。

“操！那是什……天哪！那里，先生就是那里！”

西弗勒斯将其理解为自己找到了男孩的前列腺，他希望自己之后每次都能精准地撞击到那处。从波特的尖叫和时不时地握紧拳头可以看出他成功地完成了自己的任务。西弗勒斯突然感觉的自己的肚子被什么东西戳到了。他往下一看，发现男孩的阴茎又一次坚挺了起来，顶端流着泪。然而这个小混蛋的手依旧放在之前的地方，并没有试图抚摸它。

而他真正所做的却让西弗勒斯震惊了一小会儿。波特还在不停地要求：“继续，先生！再用力点，哦，梅林，求你再用力点！“

西弗勒斯觉得自己已经很用力了，但是每一次他都尝试着进攻更深处的地方，狠狠地摩擦着男孩的前列腺，只为了满足这个小混蛋。

但现在这还不够，波特喃喃自语着什么，几乎有些绝望地捏紧西弗勒斯的肩膀。一开始西弗勒斯没听清他在说什么，但是当他的声音渐渐加大，他终于听明白了。

“继续！继续！快点快点快点快点，再用力点！”

一阵纯粹的欲望洗刷了西弗勒斯全身。他从未遇见过如此不易满足的床伴，而他已经用了这么快的速度了。他知道如果自己放下最后一点自控力，他会变得非常残忍。目前来看着确实就是这个小混蛋想要的，但在他的脑海深处，一道烦人的声音一直不停的提醒他要小心。

西弗勒斯看着那双绿眸，里面写满了渴望和哀求，而没有一丝顾虑。他伸手越过波特的头顶，紧紧抓住桌子的边缘来保持平衡，然后让自己滑出波特的体内。

“好吧，波特。我会毫无保留地给你一切，但是之后我最好不要听到任何抱怨。”

说着，西弗勒斯将所有的力气都用于满足波特，力气之大甚至桌子都随着他的每一次撞击发出吱吱呀呀的声音。波特的表情混杂着完全的极乐和一丝紧张，他的嘴巴大张发出一声无声的尖叫。随着身体的抽搐，他的呼吸变得愈加沉重。他的手掌搭在西弗勒斯的背上，试图将他拉得更近。

“对！对，对！哦天，就是这样！”

看到波特如此沉醉于快感之中，西弗勒斯放下最后一丝自控，放任自己沉迷于感官的刺激中，任由欲望和本能主导一切。

他一边呻吟着，一边猛烈地撞击着男孩，几分钟后，他必须将波特往自己的方向拉了一下，因为他撞击的力度之大，几乎将他推下了桌子。与此同时，他并没有减缓自己的抽插的速度。

男孩呻吟的声音越来越大，西弗勒斯低头轻吻着他的太阳穴。波特温柔着吻了吻他，一路舔向西弗勒斯的脖颈。他吸吮着西弗勒斯耳后的一处敏感地，让他浑身发痒。紧接着男孩突然咬住了西弗勒斯的肩窝，一声闷闷的尖叫是西弗勒斯得到的唯一提示，与此同时波特的阴茎在他们俩之间爆发，将他们的腹部都沾染上了一片白色。

当他用尽最后一丝力气时，波特松开了牙齿，舔了舔留下齿痕的地方，瘫倒在了桌上。被狠狠地操了一通的波特看上去是惊人的美丽，眼前的景色将西弗勒斯颤抖着送上了高潮。随着一声沙哑的叫声，他的身体抽搐着将种子留在了男孩的体内。

西弗勒斯倒在波特身上，只觉得自己的骨头都软掉了。波特只是举起手臂，抱着魔药大师。有那么一瞬间他害怕男孩是那种黏糊糊的类型，但是波特只是依偎着他调整着自己的呼吸，指尖在西弗勒斯的后背慵懒的画着圈圈。享受着余韵所伴随的这种令人愉悦的疲惫，西弗勒斯闭上眼，深深地叹了口气。这一刻他只想将所有的忧虑抛之脑后。

当西弗勒斯清醒过来时，他依旧躺在波特的身上，这个小混蛋还抱着他。不知道自己该思考什么，也不知道自己改如何反应，他清了清嗓子，开始起身。波特的手臂松开了他，当西弗勒斯缓缓从他体内滑出时，他忍不出轻轻地呻吟。

西弗勒斯低头看着被冷却的精液弄脏的皮肤，目光转向男孩看到了他同样一团糟的腹部。他突然对这尴尬的时刻感到一丝害怕，他快速施了给两人一个清洁咒，开始从地上捡起被乱扔的衣服，男孩坐起身，静静地看着西弗勒斯在房间四处走动。魔药大师不应该在波特的眼光下显现出任何慌乱，于是他厉声斥责他的学生以掩饰自己。

“波特，把衣服穿上。也许你并不在乎，但是如果任何人看到了我们现在的样子，我就会被活生生地剥皮。你狂热的粉丝会为他们可怜被玷污的救世主流干最后一滴眼泪。”

波特伸展手臂，喃喃了一句衣服飞来，他的衣服立刻就像被引力吸住了一般飞向了他。西弗勒斯睁大双眼，惊讶地怔住了一秒才回过神来。这个男孩什么时候掌握了无杖的飞来咒?

“对不起，先生。”小混蛋温柔地说。

西弗勒斯又一次被震惊了。他以为自己会被救世主轻率无礼的反驳冒犯，但是他一句也没有听到。他快速瞥了一眼那个小混蛋。没有，没有眼泪，没有颤抖的嘴唇，这让西弗勒斯放下心来，波特并不是那种十几岁小女生只会哭哭啼啼的性格。他真的以为波特是那种没救了的浪漫类型，毕竟阿不思天天在他耳边唠唠叨叨什么爱是力量的废话。不过说实在的，可能任何一个人都难以将阴险油腻的魔药大师和甜言蜜语挂钩。这正是他想要的效果！

波特手脚麻利的走向大门，当他将手搭上门把手时，他转身，给西弗勒斯留下那一抹挑逗的笑容，同时留下一句温柔的“谢谢你，先生。”

西弗勒斯困惑地盯着紧闭的大门足足十来分钟。和哈利·波特做爱是他一辈子都没有想过的事情。


	2. 第二章

第二章

第二天清晨西弗勒斯依旧觉得身体有些酸痛，但他无视掉疼痛，依旧早起。只有当他看到自己脖子上青青紫紫的痕迹时，他才做了一件平时不会做的事——给自己试了一个小小的治愈咒。这足以让大部分的痕迹消失，剩下的只需要穿一件高领的衣服就可以遮盖住。

当他一路上走向礼堂的教师席而没有被勃然大怒的同事或者校长拦下来大骂一通时，他意识到波特并没有告诉任何人关于他和自己这个邪恶、令人恶心的魔药大师之间的事。这让他稍微舒了一口气，同时又有一丝说不清道不明的紧张。这并不是因为他想要和那个男孩发展点什么——这实在是有点耸人听闻——但是昨天晚上发生的一切其实挺——咳咳，不错的，他觉得非常满意。如果波特为此而后悔，这会使得昨晚突然变得廉价起来。

半小时后波特到了礼堂，和往常一样格兰杰和卫斯理在他的一左一右。他们走到了格兰芬多的桌子边，一路上唧唧喳喳的说个不停。因为他的两个小跟班都没有对西弗勒斯想要用眼神杀死西弗勒斯，他猜测波特并没有告诉他的朋友昨晚在禁闭时究竟发生了什么。

他一直关注着波特，所以他没有错过波特挨着格兰杰坐下时的瑟缩。他快速地掩饰了一切，拿起几片吐司，脸上的表情看上去居然还有点开心。他在椅子上有些坐立不安，小心翼翼得控制住自己不要龇牙咧嘴，努力带上几分得意的神色。

西弗勒斯摇了摇头，继续喝自己的茶。波特比他以前认为的有趣多了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

接下来的几天里，波特对西弗勒斯和以前没有任何不同。他没有脸红，没有对他做出奇怪的表情，最值得庆幸的是，没有对他露出挑逗的微笑。

在睡前，西弗勒斯发现自己想起波特的次数越来越多，这让他十分恼怒。

好吧，所以那个男孩有个非常性感的屁股，和他上床体验不差，可能不仅仅是不差，是他拥有过最好的几次体验之一。但是除此之外，他只是一个被宠坏了的混蛋。

但这看上去好像并不起作用。无论他多么努力地去说服自己这个男孩没什么特别的，每当他闭上双眼，一个扭动着喘着气，身上微微出汗的波特就出现在他的脑海里。

在深夜，他总会梦见一道沙哑而充满乞求的声音在他的耳边呻吟。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

周日过后他们有的第一次近距离的接触是在周四早上连续两节的魔药课之后。西弗勒斯早已下定决心要假装什么事都没有发生。学生们陆陆续续进来教室，找到自己的座位，给自己做好心理准备又要忍受魔药大师尖刻的评论。没人注意到魔药大师有任何不同。他成功地给今天要做的魔药做了介绍，简短地提了几个需要特别注意的步骤。

接下来他只需要在教室里巡逻，随时注意可能发生的危险，但是只要一靠近波特，他所有的好心情就消失殆尽。他知道他应该对波特喷洒毒液，对，他应该如此，但是一旦他靠近男孩的工作台，一种奇异的火花仿佛就在空气中迸发出来，一股嗡嗡声在耳边响起，这让他的脊椎都变得有些酥酥麻麻的。

波特一点反应都没有，但是西弗勒斯很明显地感受到这个男孩的魔力在围绕着他旋转。西弗勒斯偷偷地看了一眼四周，幸好没有一个蠢蛋注意到了。一定是只有他和波特能感觉到，能听到。

西弗勒斯依旧觉得自己的毒液仿佛被堵住了，他皱了皱鼻子，一脸鄙视的看着波特的坩埚。波特皱眉，但是除此之外依旧没有任何反应。当他继续往前走时，他感受到波特的魔力正缠绕着他，仿佛在挽留他，直到魔药大师经过格兰杰，波特的魔力才放开了他。

这个聪明的女孩抬起头，疑惑地看了看四周，皱眉。看来她比自己曾经以为的要更加敏锐。

剩下的魔药课和之前没什么不同，除了一旦西弗勒斯无法避免地接近波特时，那道嗡嗡声又会响起。

西弗勒斯控制着自己的表情和动作，确保自己离波特远远的以后，对他加以嘲讽。虽然他没有说波特是个没脑子的蠢蛋这样的话，但是在其他人听来似乎也没有好到哪里去。而唯一的区别是，当那个小混蛋沐浴在尖酸刻薄分讽刺下时，眼里并没有如往常一般燃起愤怒地火焰，而是隐藏着一些别的东西，更像是隐藏着一丝笑意，这让西弗勒斯有些不明所以。时间似乎被放慢了，终于熬到了下课，学生们急匆匆地把课本扔进书包里，一个接一个的窜出了教室。西弗勒斯舒了口气，开始批阅下一节课要讲的论文。

他的羽毛笔的笔尖才刚刚蘸到了红墨水，他就感觉到那熟悉的嗡嗡声再一次响起。他一下子抬起了头，波特就站在他的桌签，脸上带着让人捉摸不透的表情。

西弗勒斯以为他是来抱怨自己受到的不公平待遇，或许甚至想要勒索他，但是这绝不可能。波特身上有许许多多的缺点和陋习，可他既不残忍也不善于操纵人心，所以西弗勒斯打算假装无事发生。这平时不费吹灰之力就能做到的事情，今天却格外困难，但是他觉得自己应该没有露出破绽。

“你有什么需要的东西吗，波特先生？”

波特稍微向前挪动了一点，接着用那种语调给出了回答，那种让西弗勒斯立刻去死他都愿意的语调，那种点缀了他每一个梦的语调。

“我的屁股需要你粗大的阴茎，先生。”

西弗勒斯的心跳先是停止了整整两秒钟，紧接着心脏以两倍的速度开始砰砰砰地跳动。

这个男孩居然还不满足！

西弗勒斯的身体立刻做出了回应。他快速扫了一眼教师，发现现在除了他和波特一个人都没有。一整节课压制住的情感在这一瞬间全部爆发出来。他从座位上起身，将波特拉近。

他们立刻开始解开对方衣服上的纽扣，一件一件的衣服滑落开来。西弗勒斯慢慢地带着两人走向这间房间的后门，当波特在解开西弗勒斯衬衫的纽扣时，他快速地召唤了他们被扔在地上的衣服，将男孩推进他的私人住所。

波特太过专注于自己手上的动作，以至于他并没有察觉到西弗勒斯做了什么。他将西弗勒斯拉下来，给他一个热情的吻，同时将西弗勒斯的衬衫拽了下来。现在他们都已经完全被欲望支配，两人都一样的迫不及待。他们的动作粗鲁而充满了野性和对对方的征服欲。波特不耐烦地直接将西弗勒斯的裤子和内裤拉下来，将魔药大师被紧紧包裹着的勃起释放开来，接着趴在离他们最近的躺椅上，将自己的牛仔裤脱到脚踝处。看着眼前的一切，西弗勒斯只能无助地向自己的欲望投降。

西弗勒斯的喉咙中挤出一声低吼，他一把抓住波特的头发，自己的勃起摩擦着男孩的股缝。他扭了扭胯，品尝着摩擦带来的愉悦。男孩向后仰去，热切地将自己的双腿分得更开。

西弗勒斯弯腰，压低声在男孩的耳边说：“是不是很想要？想要我把你操地连你自己是谁都不记得了？把你操地只知道呻吟和尖叫，只知道不停地高潮。真是个不知羞耻的小荡妇，不是吗，波特先生？”

男孩发出一声小小的尖叫，手里抓紧躺椅的扶手保持平衡，将他诱人的屁股抬得更高，以迎接他期待已久的撞击。

“是的，先生。”他小声说。

西弗勒斯召唤出一瓶润滑剂，将其大量的抹在了男孩的股缝处， 波特发出一声惊呼。他弯腰轻轻啃咬着波特的后颈，下身继续摩擦着波特的屁股。他的唇渐渐游移到波特的耳垂，紧接着他将舌头伸进了波特的耳内，色情地舔弄着。他的舌头轻弹了一下，瞬间就感觉到波特在他身下突然不自觉地一跳，口中不断发出呻吟。

西弗勒斯在内心偷偷地赞美自己又发现了波特的一处弱点。他非常喜欢挖掘情人的敏感点，只需要轻轻一舔、轻轻一拂，就可以将自己的床伴送上极乐。

魔药大师收回舌头，温柔地问着男孩，“这次想要几根手指？”

波特不安地蠕动了一下，犹豫了一会儿。西弗勒斯以为他已经对粗暴地性爱有些厌倦，但是又不好意思收回前言。

“别担心，波特，在床上我不会吝啬温柔。如果你不想受伤的话，至少需要两根——”

话音未落波特就打断了他，“先生，我一根也不要！”

迎着西弗勒斯不可置信的眼神，他解释道：“先生，我就是喜欢那样，上次真的很棒……我……可以吗？”

美丽的绿眸盛满了渴望与担忧，直直地刺进了西弗勒斯的心里。终于这个小混蛋意识到自己在提出一些西弗勒斯并不赞同的要求？虽然他没有想到事情居然会往这个方向发展，但是他也喜欢稍微粗暴一些的性事，所以他并没有反驳。

他往自己的阴茎上涂抹了大量的润滑剂，把它对准波特的股缝。在他开始动作之前，男孩就已经急切地向后推，他的龟头滑进了波特紧致的入口。西弗勒斯差点因为身体的迫切需求而失去平衡。波特真他妈紧，也真的一点耐心都没有！如果再这样纵容他，波特马上就会是他拥有过的最急切的情人了。

西弗勒斯弯腰抓住波特的臀部，不让他掌控肉体碰撞的速度。男孩难受地抱怨了一下，不满的转过头瞪了一眼魔药大师，惹得西弗勒斯忍不住轻笑出声。

“非常不耐烦，波特先生？你需要学会细细品尝前戏。”说着他以一种令人抓狂的速度慢慢插了进去。如果不是拥有异于常人的自控力，西弗勒斯根本没法保持这种缓慢的速度。当他将自己全部没进波特的屁股里时，他从紧绷的齿缝里挤出一声呻吟。深呼几口气，西弗勒斯继续说道，“但这次不需要。”接着他将自己完全抽出，然后“啪”地一下猛插了回去。

波特发出一声尖叫，表情从一丝恼怒变成了一脸得意。他咬住了西弗勒斯的唇，让他几乎乱了心神。魔药大师低吼，咬住波特的脖颈。波特被带出一声呻吟，向后压去，帮助西弗勒斯操得更深。

“啊！”波特尖叫，摆动着臀部。

“找到了？”

波特只能疯狂点头。

西弗勒斯以一种近乎折磨的速度一遍又一遍地撞击着波特的敏感处。波特只能不停地呻吟，迎接每一次的撞击。

“操！先生！你真的……哦梅林！快点！快点！再快点！”

波特看上去已经不知道自己在说些什么了，所以西弗勒斯猜测也许是男孩的阴茎需要一点抚慰。他伸手握住波特正垂着泪的勃起，前列腺缓缓地流出。西弗勒斯用拇指把这液体抹开，紧接着稍微使劲一握。波特被刺激的差点尖叫起来，他这一刻完全忘了要迎合西弗勒斯的撞击。没过多久男孩的阴茎就爆发了，西弗勒斯的椅子被染上一片纯白。

男孩的内壁因为高潮而剧烈收缩，西弗勒斯只觉得自己被紧紧地包裹住，他只坚持又抽插了几下，整个世界就突然坍缩，身体抽动一下，在波特的体内释放。

西弗勒斯倒在波特身上，两人一起趴在地毯上。他觉得自己应该立刻就把这个小混蛋赶出去，免得他误会了自己对他有什么想法。他不想让男孩以为自己会和他依偎在一起或者做什么类似的蠢事。但是他实在是太满足而放松，实在是懒得说什么其他的。

虽然这听上去很烂俗，但是西弗勒斯必须得承认这句话时有它的道理的——他们就像两块拼图一样合适彼此，至少在床上如此。

过了一小会儿——真的感觉时间只走过了一点点，但是实际上西弗勒斯已经错过了午饭，等他意识到这点后，他快速地叫醒了波特，给了他一张字条，解释说波特打翻了一罐蝾螈尾后被要求留下清扫。西弗勒斯假装自己正忙着制作一剂新的魔药，命令家养小精灵给自己制作了一个简单的三明治作为午餐。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

在他们的第二次幽会后，西弗勒斯不想去深思自己为何在此与哈利·该死的·波特发生关系，不是一次，而是两次！他试图不去理会内心的纠结。

直到周六的傍晚波特穿着那件地狱般的袍子又一次出现在了西弗勒斯眼前。

西弗勒斯一把抓住男孩，将他拉近房间，啪的一声把门关上。他们立刻就黏在一起，热情地拥吻了好几分钟，才想起来得脱衣服。他们急匆匆地把衣服都甩掉，可怜的衣袍就这么被丢弃在地板上，一整晚无人理会。

不久后他们躺在地上，四肢交缠，疲惫而满足。有那么一会儿西弗勒斯陷入沉思，他不明白他们之间独特的化学反应从何而来。一旦他们接近彼此，他们的魔力就会交缠在一起，很快欲望就会战胜理智，无法抵抗地只想和对方纠缠。

他们仿佛是某种不知名黑魔法的受害者，但是西弗勒斯检查了一遍又一遍，他们身上并没有被诅咒的痕迹。他只能把这归咎于一种原始而狂野的吸引，这种吸引力将他们不受控制地绑在了一起。他们就像是一个整体的两部分，彼此嵌合，相互碰撞。

波特没有说过想和西弗勒斯发展一段更为正式的关系，所以西弗勒斯也没有主动提出这件事。他们完事后，这个男孩一整晚都蜷缩在西弗勒斯身旁，周日的清晨趁其他人还没醒的时候，他会悄悄地溜回格兰芬多。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

从那特殊的周六过后的一个月里，一个规律开始形成，或许还不能称之为规律吧。波特通常尽可能频繁地出现在西弗勒斯地窖的门口，藏在他的隐形斗篷下面敲门，让西弗勒斯放他进去。

一旦他们有独处的时间，他们几乎没法和对方好好地交谈几句，因为那种强烈如磁铁一般的吸引力在他们彼此相触的那一瞬间就开始爆发。他们在屋内的所有能够想象的地方都留下了性爱的痕迹——甚至有些一开始他们都觉得不太可能的地点。他们将一把古董椅弄坏到完全无法修理的地步，以至于魔药大师苦于如何给这件美丽的家具的赠与者——阿不思·邓布利多解释究竟发生了什么。还好他的口才足以让他在不暴露他们做过的事情的情况下将阿不思糊弄过去。

他们之间奇妙的化学反应不曾减弱，但是在性爱之后他们开始聊天。西弗勒斯终于发现波特比他想象中的聪慧许多，他只是不像西弗勒斯一般能言善辩。男孩对许多事情都有独特的见解，所以西弗勒斯惊奇地发现和波特聊天甚至算得上一种享受。

傍晚的性爱渐渐演变成夜晚的性爱加上令人愉悦的事后聊天。再然后他们会紧紧地搂在一起，在沙发或者地毯上一起陷入深眠。

有一天清晨，西弗勒斯醒来时发现自己的一只胳膊搭在波特的肚子上，他从波特的后背搂住他，因为真的太舒服了。下次他们紧挨着躺在一起的时候，他还是这么做了，虽然西弗勒斯坚决否认自己会和任何人搂搂抱抱。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

在他们发生关系过后的第二个月里，波特变成了哈利，斯内普变成了西弗勒斯。这突然的转变发生在三楼走廊一个隐蔽的角落。那天晚上他们正激烈地用手帮对方释放。他们两人在事后都没有再提起这件事，但是自此往后他们在独处时会都直呼对方的名字了。也正是这段时间里，西弗勒斯注意到他的毒液正对哈利失去作用。无论他的讽刺多么伤人，那个小混蛋只是微笑着看着他，甚至直接大笑出声。几乎没有人能够透过西弗勒斯苦涩的表象看透他真实的想法。他已经没法回想起哈利究竟是什么时候开始对他的态度有了转变，但是他在西弗勒斯露出尖酸刻薄的那一面时渐渐变得没有那么紧张了。

不久以后，男孩告诉西弗勒斯应该多多展现出他不同寻常的幽默。这番言论当然只得到了西弗勒斯的冷嘲热讽。他比较倾向于用从此为武器将那帮蠢蛋吓退，这能帮助他更好地控制课堂。还有一些他们两人都没有注意到的小细节。哈利有时会以一种非常斯内普的方式挑眉，而西弗勒斯有时会放松下他仿佛一辈子都不会解开的眉头。甚至在礼堂吃饭时，他们都会偶尔停下，深情地凝视着对方。不过他们依旧避免讨论任何和伴侣相关的问题。

有一次西弗勒斯问了哈利他是如何不惹朋友注意偷偷出来幽会的。哈利得意地挑眉，告诉他这个是再简单不过了，主要是因为格兰杰和韦斯莱开始约会，所以他们很容易……额……分心。况且他们在一起的时间大多是晚上，所以哈利只要在其他人睡着时披着隐形衣偷偷溜出来就好了。

西弗勒斯对现状很是满意。现状这种关系让他觉得很舒服，时不时还有能让人忘了一切烦恼的性爱——拥有一个年轻的情人的额外福利。他们之间的关系非常简单，就是床伴。虽然他们从未要求过对方保持忠诚，但是他们并没有别的情人。有时西弗勒斯觉得这一切发展的太过顺利。他过去的经历告诉他美好的事物总是伴随着无可避免的牺牲。

不幸的是……他是对的。


	3. 第三章

第三章

一阵急促的敲门声划破室内的寂静，使得西弗勒斯从他正在批改的作业里抬起头。没几个学生敢打扰在自己房间里的魔药大师，所以西弗勒斯几乎能肯定门外的学生是谁。哈利平时不会在这个时间过来，不过他们总是尽可能地抓紧一切机会和对方相处，所以他给男孩开了门。

当他开门时，发现站在门外的果然是哈利，但是哈利看上去并没有带着如西弗勒斯所期盼的心情。男孩看上去极其难过，眼里甚至闪烁着让西弗勒斯十分害怕的微光。西弗勒斯后退一步，让哈利进门，紧接着快速地将他带到了沙发上。

“怎么了？”西弗勒斯问道。

哈利沮丧地看了一眼西弗勒斯，给了他一个没有丝毫笑意的笑容。

“没事，只是邓布利多刚刚告诉我了那条导致伏地魔杀死我父母的预言。”

西弗勒斯觉得自己仿佛从内而外被冻成了冰。

“原来如此。”他挤出这句话。他曾希望哈利永远都不会知道这则消息，但是邓布利多当然觉得男孩有权利得知这件事。那个老头总是有一套别人猜不透的行事准则。

“从你的表情来看，我猜你早就知道了。”哈利就事论事地说。

西弗勒斯微不可见地点点头。他在等待波特的爆发，但是看上去校长并没有告诉他究竟是谁将预言传达给了黑魔王。他不想让哈利知道真相，但是奇怪的是，他更不想对男孩说谎，而在这种情况下不对他吐露真相其实和说谎没有什么差别。

所以哪怕他知道可能波特不会再理睬自己，西弗勒斯仍旧清了清嗓子，深吸一口气，说道：“是的，哈利，我知道。因为就是我将预言传达给了黑魔王。这是很早很早以前的事情了，那时候我还不了解他的本性。那时我还年轻，一心一意想要融进他们，所以无论我知道了什么，无论这件事对其他人有什么伤害，都会在第一时间告诉他。但是这个决定让我后悔至今，可能仅仅排在加入食死徒其后。我真的很抱歉这件事带给你的伤痛。”

西弗勒斯戛然而止，闭上双眼，静待着波特的愤怒。然而房间里依旧一片寂静。

当沉默的时间比西弗勒斯想象中的长太多时，他开始觉得有些不自在。他睁开眼睛，观察着坐在身旁的男孩。

哈利的表情充满了同情，同时带着一丝疲惫。

“这从来就不是你的错，西弗勒斯。你只是传达了这条消息。是他决定要杀死我的父母！是他决定在他们挡着他的路时杀死他们！他就是一个冷血的混蛋，他没有能力去爱，去同情。你也许是一个冷酷又讨人厌，甚至有时候有点残忍的人，但是你和他不一样！”

那双绿眸直直地刺进了西弗勒斯黑色的眼睛里。

西弗勒斯不可置信道：“你怎么可以这么平静？如果没有我他根本不会来追杀你们！如果我没有——”

“别说了！”哈利打断他。“如果你没有告诉他，他确实就不会来追杀我，不会在我的额头上留下印记，也不会杀了我的父母，但是如果你没有在最后关头弃暗投明，帮助邓布利多成为一个非常有用的间谍，我也不会活到现在。我们的人生没有如果，过去的事情已经过去了，它们让我们变成了现在的样子，让我们能够走到一起！而且其实我很庆幸。我不知道你是怎么想的，但是对与我而言，这是目前以来最让我感到幸福的事了！”

男孩的绿眸瞪着他，仿佛在说：你敢再和我争论？但是西弗勒斯已经沉浸在哈利刚才的一番言论中，他甚至没想过要和哈利争论什么。

西弗勒斯的呼吸一窒。为什么哈利不怨恨他呢？

“你为什么会这么想？我毁了你的童年，毁了你本该拥有的正常人生。”他沙哑地说。

哈利轻轻摇头，道：“我并不是这么想的。如果可能的话，我当然希望自己的父母还活着，但是谁又会知道我的生活会因为他们的存在而变得更好呢？”

西弗勒斯张口就想反驳，但是哈利抬手阻止了他。

“我的意思并不是说他们不会爱我，或者会像德思礼一样虐待我，但是他们本来就奋战在抗击伏地魔的前线，所以哪怕没有那个该死的预言，我们一家也本该生活于危险之中。而我也不可能知道如果他们还活着，这一切会不会有转机。如果他们并没有早早去世，而是在我记事起才离我而去，那时的我已经知道了被关心宠爱的滋味。如果此时他们突然离世将我留给我的姨妈和姨夫，对我而言才是更大的打击。没人知道哪个结局能够留给我更少的伤痕，所以在此刻缅怀我们不可能回去的过去只是在做无用功罢了。”

西弗勒斯咽了几次唾沫。他从未想过波特居然如此聪慧，他的逻辑几乎无懈可击，甚至带着一丝哲理的意味。西弗勒斯并不知道要如何接他的话，所以他低下了头。

接下来是长久的寂静，直到哈利忍不住又开始躁动起来。

“额……西弗勒斯？”

“嗯？”

深深地叹了一口气。“还有另一部分。”

西弗勒斯挑眉以示疑惑。哈利清了清嗓子，接着上面开始讲。

“我猜你已经知道你并没有听到完整的预言。预言的最后一部分——“哈利话语骤停，脸上浮现出紧张的神色 ，深吸一口气，“最后一部分说了‘最后只有一个人能活下来。’我必须要杀死他，只有我能杀死他。其实知道以后我并没有很惊讶，这些时日发生的一切已经让我隐隐有了预感，但是我依旧……额，说实话，其实我还是有些害怕的。”

哈利耸了耸肩，挤出一丝笑容。一丝小小的，有些扭曲的笑容，但上去更像是一种解脱，而不是被自己的话逗笑了。

西弗勒斯的内心翻天覆地：哈利居然被告知打败英国历史上最强大的黑魔王是他的责任。他不知道此时自己该哭还是该笑，亦或是该尖叫出声。

“哈利，难道你因为一些疯子说过的话就要去抓捕他吗？”

哈利望着他，脸上带着熟悉的疲惫和一丝隐藏在其中的决心，这股绝不动摇的决心已经给了西弗勒斯答案。

“我不是现在就要去和他对战，况且我并不认为自己会独自一人面对他。我相信邓布利多一定有某种布局。”男孩说道。

西弗勒斯冷哼一声，咕哝：“他哪次没有？”

哈利展开一抹调皮的笑容，这总是会让西弗勒斯觉得下腹一紧。他从未想过男孩在自己心里已经从一个随叫随到，虽然每次都能让自己非常满足的床伴变为一个他愿意主动去关心的人。这个小淘气鬼不知不觉地就占据了自己心里的一处地方，光是想象哈利将会独自一人面对伏地魔就让他心痛不已。

“你不会一个人对抗他的！”西弗勒斯认真地说道，哈利则还给他一个灿烂的笑容。

“所以你还没有把我踢下床的打算？”哈利试探。

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。

“哈利，恐怕你不仅仅是侵略了我的床。”他慢吞吞地说着，同时举起一只手抚摸着那个小混蛋的脸庞。

哈利的表情突然变成一种纯粹的震惊，但是他迅速将自己调整到一种带着一丝好奇，但是几乎让人猜不出他内心所想的神色。

西弗勒斯回想了一下自己刚才说的话，想要找到哈利突然神色大变的原因。当他意识到自己刚刚所言能够轻而易举地被过度理解时，他的脸色突然变得有点苍白。

显然哈利就是这么想的，但是他的反应告诉西弗勒斯哈利以为这句话并不是他想象的意思，或者说西弗勒斯只是无心之言。但是事实上刚刚那句话他确实是出自真心。说实话，他确实非常关心哈利——这也不是什么不能告诉男孩的秘密。如果这个小混蛋之前的所作所为是别有目的，那么各种流言肯定已经在霍格沃茨传得满天飞，说不定第六十七个版本都出来了。但是事实是并没有。这个男孩一直以来都表现得有礼而专情，并且对这一切都守口如瓶。

西弗勒斯决定冒一次险。

“不用看起来那么惊讶，哈利。我以为到现在这个地步我已经表现得很明显了，我对你的存在早已习以为常，甚至可以说，我非常享受你的陪伴。但是在你变得腻歪之前我必须警告你，我不是，也永远不会是你的男朋友。”西弗勒斯像是被这个词冒犯了一般，“但是如果你愿意，我们之间可以变得……额，不那么随便。”他第一次在哈利面前表现得磕磕巴巴。这个男孩一定是对他施了什么魔咒。

哈利不敢置信地看着他。

几乎是一瞬间西弗勒斯就感觉到自己的自我保护之墙又高高竖起。他怎么可以如此愚蠢？波特是个年轻的男人！仅仅因为西弗勒斯觉得他们之间的床伴关系也许能发展成一些别的东西，不代表男孩也在这么想的。

西弗勒斯突然站了起来。

“抱歉，我不应该说这些。波特先生，你现在一定很想离开。”他挤出这句话后就转身不想面对波特的反应。然而一只手拉住了他。

“不！别走，西弗勒斯！我刚刚只是有点太惊讶了。我愿意接受你能给予的一切。”男孩用温柔的语调恳求着他，希望他能相信自己。

西弗勒斯慢慢地转身，不情愿地低头看着正拉着他手肘的哈利。男孩小心翼翼地给了他一个试探性的微笑。

“我以为你知道脑子转不过弯是我最拿手的技能，西弗勒斯。”哈利说道，显然希望能够打破西弗勒斯沉闷的心情。但是西弗勒斯的表情一直紧绷着，男孩抬起手充满爱意地抚摸着魔药大师的脸颊。

“西弗勒斯，我喜欢你！我只是没想过……额，你看上去并不像是那种会讲情情爱爱的人，再加上……”他的声音戛然而止，伴随着一声沮丧地呻吟，他将头靠在了西弗勒斯的胸口，叹了口气。

“我好像不知道该怎么形容了。”

西弗勒斯惊讶地发现自己居然轻笑了一声。哈利炽热的眼眸又钉在了他身上，调皮的笑容也回来了。

“谁能想到是西弗勒斯·斯内普提出要和怎么也死不了的男孩交往的呢？难道不应该是我像一只害了相思病的小狗，偷偷地在你身后流口水吗？”

西弗勒斯瞳孔一缩。

“你最好不要有这样的想法，波特。否则我立刻就反悔刚刚的决定。”他抱怨。

哈利哈哈大笑起来。

“天哪！我就说了一句话，就立刻变回了波特。还好我知道怎么变回来。”

西弗勒斯挑眉，企图掩饰自己真正的想法。

“你要怎么做呢，波特先生？”

哈利将西弗勒斯推到在角落的躺椅上，一抹充满野性的笑容浮现在他的脸庞。

西弗勒斯立刻就感觉到裤子开始变得紧绷，看到哈利带着这种笑容后，这几乎就变成了他的本能反应。当他的小腿肚碰到椅子时，哈利已经将他的裤子解开了，正在将它拉下来。他的视线一秒钟都没有离开过西弗勒斯的脸庞，直到魔药大师将自己的鞋子踢掉，好方便哈利将裤子脱下来。

接着，男孩看到了西弗勒斯的内裤被顶成一个惊人的帐篷，他挑眉——以一种非常斯内普的方式。

“至少还是有人愿意见到我的。”他压低声音说。

西弗勒斯紧紧地抿着唇。虽然他真的很想笑，但是被这种烂俗的笑话逗笑只会降低他的格调。哈利似乎也并没有指望他会有什么特别的反应，他径直将西弗勒斯的内裤一同脱了下来，将他推坐到椅子上。哈利的眼里闪烁着仿佛要将西弗勒斯一口吞掉的亮光，随意拾起一个抱枕垫在自己的膝盖下面，在西弗勒斯的腿间跪倒。

此时西弗勒斯突然想起来，在他们这种扭曲的关系刚开始的时候，哈利结结巴巴地承认他从来没有给别人口交过。西弗勒斯有点被吓到了，他以为这个男孩在他第一次去找西弗勒斯时，或多或少会有那么一点经验。在他的追问下，男孩坦诚自己最多就是和一些格里芬多的女孩相互摸索了一下，这就是他全部的性经历了。显然哈利也知道自己没什么经验，他不情愿地承认了自己曾经被德思礼一家锁在门外时，在一家可疑的商店里买了几本可疑的读物。在看了几本读物后，尤其是那些描写赤身裸体的男人做着不可描述的动作的杂志，他才意识到自己并没有自认为的那么直男。

最令西弗勒斯震惊的却是来自格里芬多的黄金男孩表白。男孩声称自己自六年级开始就疯狂迷恋着西弗勒斯·斯内普——这个油腻腻的老蝙蝠。

男孩坦白在魔药课上自己总是会色眯眯地盯着自己的老师，身体的某处总是不自觉地就硬了，以至于他必须得悄悄地调整袍子。西弗勒斯不敢相信自己居然没有注意到这件事，但是他的注意力全都集中在那帮蠢蛋以防止他们作弊或者炸毁坩埚，而不是对着他垂涎欲滴的救世主。

西弗勒斯同样对另一件事也耿耿于怀——哈利并没有告诉西弗勒斯那天晚上其实是他的第一次。虽说那场性爱确实没有什么可以挑剔的，那个男孩显然有着非常敏锐的直觉，他不吝于说出自己的要求，甚至有时候会占据主导权。所以西弗勒斯觉得自己之所以会对此心有存疑恰恰是因为这个男孩选择了他。他并不认为自己是一个青涩的十六岁的男孩通常会选择的对象。

有时候西弗勒斯想到他们两人的年龄差时，依旧会觉得有些害怕，但是哈利因为某种不可言说的理由有着远远超出他的身体年龄的成熟，因此他们相处起来其实十分融洽。

所以他们为什么不能在一起呢？

诚然，西弗勒斯可以想出一万种借口，而如果他们被人发现了……他可能甚至来不及在法庭上说“该死！”就会直接被扔进阿兹卡班。更别说如果被黑魔王知道西弗勒斯已经和这个男孩上了两个月的床了，但是依旧没能将他带到自己的主人面前。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，思绪回到现实，哈利正在沿着西弗勒斯的大腿一路向上亲吻。男孩现在对此已经非常熟练。他刚开始做的时候明显非常糟糕，更别提什么技巧了。当这个小混蛋企图将他吞下时，他被呛到了，咳了十几分钟才缓过来。但是西弗勒斯给了他一些建议，加上充足的练习之后，哈利现在十分擅长给他口交。

当哈利在他的勃起处落下了一个轻轻的吻时，西弗勒斯觉得一瞬间都忘了怎么呼吸。男孩伸出舌头，挑逗般地舔了一下龟头。西弗勒斯呻吟着，手指穿过哈利乱糟糟却十分柔软的头发。哈利立刻沿着西弗勒斯抽动的阴茎向下舔去，把自己的鼻子埋在底下黑色的毛发里，深吸一口气。

西弗勒斯听到了一声咕哝。

“嗯~真喜欢你的味道。”

西弗勒斯被这一幕冲击到几乎失声。他感觉的自己阴茎快要爆炸了——这可不是什么愉快的感觉。

他尝试着扶稳，他真的尽力了，但是哈利依旧只是用嘴唇摩擦着他的勃起，而他想要，不，他需要更多！他忍不住摆动了一下臀部向前推去，哈利也一定感觉到了他的需求，因为他再一次深深地吸了一口西弗勒斯的勃起的味道。西弗勒斯的阴茎忍不住抽动了一下，哈利也承认过这是他觉得最色情的时刻，然后他就一口气将它整根吞了下去。

西弗勒斯再也忍不住尖叫出声，死死地抓住躺椅的扶手。

“操！”他呻吟。哈利现在真的该死的擅长这个。他有技巧性地同时使用舌头，嘴唇，手指，甚至牙齿！西弗勒斯只觉得自己好像坐在了过山车上一样，太多不一样的感觉喷涌而来，当然，这确实是非常愉快的感觉。

哈利舔弄，吸吮，舌头绕着龟头打卷，直到西弗勒斯大喊着在哈利的嘴里高潮。强烈的快感让他几乎要晕过去了。

当他回到现实时，他正疲惫地靠在椅子上。他意识到哈利的嘴巴依旧包裹着他已经软下来的阴茎。男孩依旧温柔着吸吮着，他的下巴搭在西弗勒斯的大腿和阴部的交界处，心满意足地哼哼着。

西弗勒斯看着哈利的样子，嘴角没绷住稍微往上勾起。男孩稍微抬起了头，但还是继续舔着依旧敏感的头部。

“我喜欢你的阴茎，”哈利以一种仿佛梦里一般的语气叹了口气，“真的很美味。”

西弗勒斯微笑着抚摸男孩乱蓬蓬的头发。

“无论你的小嘴巴有多甜，它都不可能立刻就恢复的。”他的语调刻意带了一丝为难。

突然想起了什么，他坐直了一点，清了清嗓子。

“那你呢，哈利？“

男孩脸红得仿佛要滴血。

“嗯——你高潮之后我也没有忍住。一旦尝到了你的味道，加上你的声音……”他的声音慢慢低了下来，再一次把头埋进了西弗勒斯的下身，显然非常害羞。

在某些方面如此纯洁的同时对性事毫无保留的哈利真的太可爱了。这是也西弗勒斯最爱他的地方。

等等！西弗勒斯突然僵住。他知道自己对男孩已经有着非比寻常的喜爱，但是爱？西弗勒斯在自己的生命里从未爱过谁，或者被谁爱过，他对这种情绪十分陌生。说实在的，这可真是有些吓到他了。

他低头看向哈利，哈利刚刚朝上边挪动了一下，头靠在西弗勒斯的肚子上。无论何时只要这个混蛋接近他，或者对他非常温柔，或者对他绽放笑容的时候，他总是会觉得自己全身都变得暖和又柔软了起来。嗯……也许，这就是爱？

但是现在想这个还太早了，他不想要将自己置于被动的位置，不想冒险问出口却遭到拒绝。还不到时候。

哈利爱抚着西弗勒斯的肚子，而西弗勒斯致力于把哈利的头发弄得更乱，他们保持着这个姿势过了好一会儿，没有人开口打断着美好的时刻。

终于哈利从地板上站了起来，爬到西弗勒斯的腿上，头枕在西弗勒斯的胸口。

“西弗勒斯？”西弗勒斯伸手扶住男孩的屁股不让他掉下去，嗯了一声以示自己在听。

“呃……我知道这个不能说出去，但是我也不想要每天都对着罗恩和赫敏撒谎。如果可能的话，我能不能……告诉他们？”

西弗勒斯僵住了。他知道这个小混蛋和卫斯理和格兰杰之间的关系非常亲密，过去的几年内他们也证明了自己是可以信任的对象。但是一旦他们两人之间的事情传了出去，无法承担的后果就会来临，而他不想要冒这个险。如果他拒绝了，哈利会想要终结他们的关系吗？一想到自己会失去哈利，西弗勒斯就觉得一阵难忍的疼痛涌上心头。意识到自己有些极端的想法，西弗勒斯感到十分困惑。这个失去哈利就好像失去了生命中极其重要的一部分的念头着实有些吓到西弗勒斯了。他已经可以看到无尽的孤独又寒冷的夜晚。如果没有哈利，地窖里似乎总是显得阴森森的。

哈利注视着他，期待中带着一丝谨慎。

西弗勒斯清了清嗓子。

“我觉得最好还是不要把这件事告诉第三个人。我知道你们三人之间几乎没有秘密，但是这件事实在是太敏感了。如果这件事被泄露出去，后果会是——”

“罗恩和赫敏不会说出去的！”哈利义愤填膺地打断他。

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼。

“虽说我很想相信你，但是一旦我们之间的关系被公之于众，场面将是你无法控制的。我们两个人知道这件事已经够糟糕了，不，我们之间居然还存在着这种关系才是最糟糕的！如果有人发现了，如果这件事被黑魔王或者记者……你会被退学的，我也会被辞退，被关进阿兹卡班里。这还只是我能想象的最不严重的后果了。

这个男孩起码还知道脸红，但是西弗勒斯还没有说完。

“所以对不起，我不愿意承担这个风险。如果你想要终止这一切，我觉得这也是目前最好的——”

哈利立刻将西弗勒斯的嘴捂住了，他的眼睛睁大到一种滑稽的地步。

“等等！我没有说过如果不愿意就要终止我们……这个……”男孩停了下来，带着一丝害羞的神情，“嗯，到底是什么？”

西弗勒斯挑眉，将哈利的手从他的嘴上拉开。

“我认为‘交往’是一个合适的词，或者你觉得有什么更好的说法？”

哈利拼命地摇头。“不，就是交往！”接着一丝微笑爬上他的脸庞，让他整个人都放松了下来。

“好吧，我不会告诉罗恩和赫敏的。虽然我还是不想要欺骗他们，但是我能理解你。还有，既然我这么体贴了，我觉得你应该好好地操我一次来补偿我。”

西弗勒斯又一次看到了他最喜欢的那带着一丝勾引又充满了调皮的笑容，但是他从来没有把这件事告诉过这个小混蛋。他叹了口气，用公主抱的姿势将哈利抱起，把他带回了卧室，满足了哈利的要求——非常非常认真地满足了他的要求。

第三章完


	4. 第四章

第四章

办公室的门在哈利背后关上的那一瞬间西弗勒斯就将魔杖抽了出来。

“摄神取念！”

男孩被这突如其来的咒语逼得向后踉跄了两步，但是几乎同一时间西弗勒斯就感受到他已经开始了防御，尝试着将西弗勒斯赶出自己的大脑。几幅暗淡的记忆瞬间在西弗勒斯的眼前飞过，但都不是什么重要的片段，只是哈利在格兰芬多休息室和朋友歇息，或者哈利骑在扫帚上，越过湖面时看到巨乌贼在水面上嬉闹。

紧接着他就被狠狠地弹了出去，而哈利噘着嘴，一脸不高兴地看着西弗勒斯。

“西弗勒斯，你有时候真的是个混蛋。”男孩说道，将自己的书倒在桌上。

西弗勒斯只是假笑了一下，朝男孩走过去，弯下腰飞快地夺走了一个吻。虽然他们还处在热恋期，通常完全不愿意离开彼此，但有时候他们还是得适当地保持一点距离。不过因为最近邓布利多要求西弗勒斯教会哈利大脑防御术，他们现在有了个光明正大的理由经常见面了。

当然表面上西弗勒斯还是抱怨了哈利的存在是多么令人厌恶，让他给哈利补习还不如让他去死。他必须得在外人面前做戏。但是当邓布利多从仅仅是请求他到开始悄悄地威胁他时，他立刻就松口了，不过没人知道他其实在心理偷偷地庆幸自己能有更多时间和那个小混蛋相处。

说实在的，西弗勒斯一开始以为哈利在大脑防御术上一点天赋也没有，但是他被哈利的表现惊艳到了。刚开始的几次尝试当然以失败告终，他们也大吵了一架——他们在房间里朝对方大喊着，还不停地砸东西，房间里被弄得一团糟——西弗勒斯还将哈利踢出去好让彼此都冷静一下。男孩一出房间就立刻跑去和格兰杰诉苦，而她则二话不说往他的脸上砸了几本书，显然，让你的老师成为你的另一半能带来一些动力，因为男孩仔细地阅读好几本书后，他也能够开始提一些问题了。

他们下一次上课时，哈利已经冷静了下来，问了几个相关的问题后，西弗勒斯这才意识到也许是他没有用正确的方法教授这项咒语。哈利习惯于从尝试和错误中学习，但是看上去给他解释为什么需要学习这个技能，和如何学习它能够帮助哈利更好地学习。他们讨论了一会，然后再试了一次，西弗勒斯看到了巨大的进步，那个小混蛋的学习能力确实十分惊人。

而现在如果哈利有准备的时间，他可以完全将西弗勒斯阻挡在大脑的外面，但是如果西弗勒斯选择了偷袭，他有一半的可能性可以成功阻挡，不过只要再多给他几秒钟的时间，西弗勒斯就会被赶出哈利的大脑了。

他们的进度太快了，以至于哈利有时间要求西弗勒斯再多教给他一点其他的防御咒语。西弗勒斯知道食死徒喜欢用什么样的咒语，所以这能很好的帮助哈利对抗未来的敌人。

西弗勒斯将思绪拖回现在，他召唤出一个写满了防御咒语的清单交给哈利，里面所有的咒语西弗勒斯都会慢慢地教会哈利。

“下次我们会尝试这些咒语，你必须在此之前读完所有的材料，给每一个咒语写两英寸的论文。今天的话，我想要你再练习一次上次学会的咒语，但是这次换成无声咒。这种程度的咒语远超你们平时的进度，但是你最后从现在就开始练习。更别说掌握无声咒将会在决斗中给予你巨大的优势。不如我们先从简单的铁甲咒开始？”

哈利瑟缩了一下，不满地看着西弗勒斯。

“你居然给我布置了作业？认真的？”

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，俯下身望着男孩。

“你以为就因为我们有亲密的关系，就可以不好好学习了吗？”他挑眉，一脸不可置疑。

哈利皱眉，但是他随即改变了策略，他透过浓密的睫毛看着西弗勒斯，眼神中透露出勾引的意思。

“不，当然不会，我怎么会这么想呢？”他以一种无辜的语气问道，但是实在是太作了以至于听着很假。紧接着他看上去无意间弄倒了一本书，在西弗勒斯眼皮子地下弯腰拾起了它。魔药大师看着这一切，翻了个白眼，冷哼一声。

“认真的吗，波特？连像卫斯理先生这么蠢的直男都能看出来。”

哈利生气地吐了吐舌头，但是自己都忍不住笑了起来。

“好吧，那就开始练习，等练习完我还有很多计划呢。”

西弗勒斯假装自己一点也不在乎，但是说实话，哪怕这是霍格沃茨里最显而易见的勾引——哈利弯下腰展露出自己圆滚滚的屁股——也能让西弗勒斯有点把持不住。也许一会儿他就能把握机会狠狠地在那个小屁股上打几巴掌。他敢保证有几个掌印只会让它更好看。

“西弗勒斯？”哈利疑惑地问道。

西弗勒斯意识到自己已经沉默了很久，他立刻将自己从不知道跑到哪里去的幻想拉回来。是时候认真起来了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

几周后西弗勒斯在图书馆里查找关于一个古代治愈咒的资料时，他偶然听到了熟悉的声音从他身后的书架传来。他集中精神去听他们说了什么，抓到了最后几个字。

“——觉得他可能偷偷交了个女朋友，罗恩？”

哦，是格兰杰和卫斯理。西弗勒斯有些纠结自己应不应该去偷听，但是怎么说呢，他毕竟是一个斯莱特林。如果他不去利用任何他手边的东西才比较奇怪。所以他对自己施了一个隐蔽咒，沿着书架往深处走去。

卫斯理的声音在耳边清晰地响起，不过西弗勒斯也没觉得他是个小心的人。

“我不知道诶，赫敏。他最近有点奇怪。我之前看到秋和一个拉文克劳的男孩约会，所以一定不是她，但是我觉得哈利还是忘不掉她。”

一声深深的叹气。

“如果他能告诉我们他在干什么就好了。我的意思是，虽然可能看上去不是很明显，但是我就是觉得有哪里不对劲。每次我问他的时候，他总是会绕过这个话题，或者直接闭口不言。啊啊啊好烦啊。”

接着就是几秒钟的沉默。西弗勒斯发誓他几乎可以听到卫斯理的大脑正在努力运转的声音。

“也许他偷溜出去是为了练习大脑封闭术。他说过他觉得很不好意思，因为他花了很长时间练习但是依旧做不好。”

这对于西弗勒斯来说可是一条新闻了，但是也许哈利是以此为借口解释为什么他需要这么频繁地上课。不过显然格兰杰并没有那么蠢。”

“不，罗恩，我不觉得这个能解释。这个也许能解释他为什么总是跑出去，但是这并不合理。这不能解释他心情的变化。你不觉得他看上去变得……更高兴了？”

“呃……也许吧，但是他最近飞得不错。也许这才是原因？”

“罗恩！不是所有事情的原因都可以归结为魁地奇的！”格兰杰愠怒道。“还有，你注意到他在黑魔法防御术上的表现越来越好了吗？”

又是几秒钟的沉默，格兰杰的声音再次响起，这次她显然更生气了，“天哪！哪怕他把头发染成黄色你是不是也注意不到啊？”

“嘿！我没瞎！我只是观察不同的东西。”

“是吗？比如说？”

“额……我注意到了……你开始穿带蕾丝的丝袜了……”

他得到的应答只是一声怒吼和一记响亮的耳光。紧接着急匆匆地脚步声传开，伴随着卫斯理的牢骚。

现在图书馆里只剩西弗勒斯一个人了，他静静地回想着刚刚的对话，格兰杰一定会变成一个大麻烦。她实在是太聪明了。卫斯理肯定是猜不出来的，除非西弗勒斯闯进格兰芬多塔楼，爬到波特的身上，挡着他的面操波特。

哈利平时根本就没有在其他人面前做到非常谨慎，所以万事通小姐居然只是猜到他可能有个秘密的女朋友简直就是个奇迹，但是西弗勒斯是个谨慎的人，他不愿意把一切都寄希望于所谓的“奇迹”。他必须要尽快和波特商量好一个借口——为什么他最近看起来开心了许多，好让格兰杰尽快放弃波特有女朋友这个荒谬的想法。他绝对没有为此而生气！

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

下课后当西弗勒斯将哈利留下来时，他只是想要告诉哈利他必须得做点什么让她别想这么多，或者……扔给她一些其他的能让她分心的问题。无论是什么问题都行。但是，你没猜错……他们还是无可避免地又腻歪上了。

哈利不知何时把腿缠在了西弗勒斯的腰上，他的手指穿过教授长长的黑发。西弗勒斯的手指仿佛也有自己的想法，莫名其妙地就游走到了男孩的臀部，托着他结实的屁股。

当他的唇覆盖上哈利的唇时，他的内心有个小小的声音一直提醒他不要掉以轻心，一直在警告他注意场合，他现在可是在一件任何人都可以出入的教室和一个学生幽会。但是一旦这个小混蛋将抓住他头发的手指收紧，同时还从喉间发出一声低沉的呻吟，他立刻就把刚刚的想法抛之脑后。

他轻咬了一下哈利的下唇，同时下身摩擦着哈利顶着他的隆起。这时办公室的门响起一阵急促的敲门声。西弗勒斯暗骂一声，手上一松男孩不小心跌落下来，伴随着一声痛呼屁股着地。西弗勒斯急匆匆地整理了一下衣物，把哈利塞进桌子底下，假装平静地坐在办公椅上，“请进。”

门被缓缓地推开，外面站着的原来是弗立维。也许他说话的语调并没有他希望的那么平静。西弗勒斯在内心叹了口气，暗自提醒自己不要表现得好像弗立维刚刚打断了一场非常令人愉悦的幽会一样。虽然他的性格天生就是如此尖酸刻薄，但是至少对待他的同事他还是能保持基本的礼仪的，再加上他也不想要惹人怀疑魔药大师是不是出了什么事。

西弗勒斯点了点头，抬手示意了一下自己桌前的椅子。

“你好，弗立维，请问有什么我可以帮上忙的地方吗?”

弗立维走到桌前，艰难地爬到了椅子上。西弗勒斯假装没有注意到眼前这个矮个子坐到了椅子上后，脚居然离地了几乎有一英尺之高。

弗立维清了清嗓子，掏出魔杖，在空气中轻轻一挥，一瞬间两人眼前就出现了一串学生名单。

“是的，西弗勒斯。我这里有一些学生对一个可怜的女孩施了咒，把她的头发变成了蓝色，还让她长出了一只胳膊和一对鱼鳃。我需要找一些合适的惩罚。这个可怜的女孩被吓坏了，一整天都拒绝了任何人的探视。庞弗雷夫人不得不给她加大了镇定剂的计量。所以我必须得让他们明白这件事情的严重性，让他们以后做事懂得三思而后行。学生们最讨厌你的禁闭，也许你最近需要一些人手帮助你处理一些不那么……令人愉悦的魔药材料？”

西弗勒斯惊讶地看到弗立维的眼里闪过一丝邪恶的光芒，不过也可以理解，魔咒学教授一直以来都对霸凌的受害者非常同情。西弗勒斯其实也很享受给那些蠢蛋们严厉的惩罚，所以他也没有去戳破弗立维的心思。但是他最近收敛了一些，因为晚上还有其他他更想要做的事情。

拾起这张名单，西弗勒斯快速扫了一眼上面写着的名字，认出了所有人。他们是一群十分结实健壮的男孩，总是成群结队地坐在教室的最后面。他们之中没有一个人在魔药学上可以说是有天赋，但是倒也都不差，不过魔药教授当然不会告诉他们这一点。

西弗勒斯突然感觉到一只温暖的手沿着他的膝盖一路抚摸到他的大腿，慢慢地靠近他的裆部。他一下子就僵住了，努力把注意力集中到弗立维身上，不让自己表情透露出桌子底下真实的情况。这个该死的小混蛋到底在干什么！他一定要杀了他！当然是在弗立维走了以后。在同事面前谋杀一个学生对他以后的前途可没有丝毫帮助，更别提某个黑魔王会不会因此而震怒。

当那只手游移到他的大腿和阴部之间的凹陷处时，西弗勒斯对准他觉得哈利坐着的地方轻轻一踢。这个小混蛋最好赶紧停下！可惜刚刚他的动作似乎没有达到应有的效果，搭在他下身的那只手突然紧紧地一捏。好吧，不能踢他。

西弗勒斯偷偷地调整了自己的坐姿，与此同时弗立维并没有用奇怪的眼神看着他，这让西弗勒斯松了口气。

“我相信我们可以想出一些惩治的方法的，弗立维。”西弗勒斯拖长语调说道，但是当哈利的手指抚弄起他裤子的隆起处时，他差点没忍住尖叫。西弗勒斯一边拼命忍住想要呻吟的欲望，一边对准哈利又踢了一下，只不过他的阴茎似乎完全没有听从大脑的指令，在哈利的逗弄下顶着裤子的压力几乎瞬间就挺立了起来，对接下去的发展充满了兴趣。

西弗勒斯深吸一口气，暗暗祈祷自己的表情和平时带着恶意的假笑别无二致，然后他接着问弗立维想要给学生多久、多严重的惩罚。弗立维看上去似乎把这当成了自己可以开始喋喋不休的信号，而西弗勒斯被正在揉弄他勃起的手弄得心烦意乱，以致他错过了阻止弗立维长篇大论的最佳时机。

西弗勒斯没什么朋友是有原因的——他总是拒绝倾听别人将会，一旦有人想要和他聊天，他就会恶狠狠地瞪着那人，直到他放弃这个念头。但是最近有几个同事开始在教师休息室和他聊天，他一开始以为只是偶然，不过转念一想，也许是因为哈利让他坚硬的外壳软化了稍许，不然不可能有这么多人同时找上他。毕竟以前只有邓布利多会无视掉他拒人于千里之外的态度，立志于每次和他交流都要从他嘴里挖出超过三个词的回复。

桌子底下的哈利显然已经觉得有点无聊了，于是他解开了西弗勒斯的裤带。他将拉链拉开以后，那个小混蛋一秒钟都没有浪费，一只手立刻就伸进了内裤，将西弗勒斯抽动的阴茎拉了出来，舔了舔正溢出来的前列腺液。西弗勒斯咬紧牙关，逼着自己继续认真听弗立维在说什么。他完全想不出来要如何在保有尊严的情况下将自己解救出来。

西弗勒斯只能庆幸自己已经习惯天天给学生各种各样的惩罚，如果他对此完全不熟悉，没法不过脑子就直接说出来的话，他只能和弗立维坦白自己的大脑正被波特从阴茎里吸出来。他再一次痛苦地意识到哈利的口交技巧确实有了长足的进步，因为这个小混蛋能够将他全部吞下去的同时，没有制造出任何噪音。

在弗立维倾诉中时间又过去了一会儿，西弗勒斯表面上在认真听他讲话，时不时点点头，嘴里“嗯嗯”两声以示赞同，实际上他的手一直死死地抓着桌子的边缘。这时弗立维好像意识到自己究竟在和谁讲话，或者说他究竟在和谁喋喋不休得说个没完，他突然紧紧地闭上了嘴巴，看起来像是纠结他应该道个歉还是假装什么事情也没有发生。最后他只是耸了耸肩，跳到了地板上准备离开。几乎是同一时间，哈利该死地扭了扭舌头——这简直就是在犯罪！西弗勒斯实在是忍不住小声呻吟了一下，但是他快速地清了清嗓子来掩饰。魔药大师在心里偷偷地又给哈利加了几个惩罚，好让他知道捉弄一个魔药大师会有什么样可怕的下场。

弗立维觉得有点坐立不安，他不知道发生了什么，只好将魔杖放回口袋里。

“那么我应该告诉他们这这周六晚上来这里完成他们的禁闭？八点钟？”

“好的，弗立维。相信我，我会让他们记住这次的教训的。”

弗立维点点头，走出了房间，不忘将门关上。西弗勒斯又紧张地等了几秒钟才趴到桌子上，喉咙里挤出嘶哑的呻吟。听到西弗勒斯的声音，桌子底下的哈利发出一声闷闷的笑声，紧接着哈利沿着一条青筋舔弄着西弗勒斯可怜的阴茎，发出一声淫秽而濡湿的声响。

西弗勒斯低吼着将自己的椅子往后推，把手伸向桌子底下，抓住哈利校袍的衣领，粗鲁地把他拉起来。

他确保自己脸上带着“你死定了”的假笑，从男孩紧张地地吞了口唾沫的表现来看，他做得相当不错。

“波特先生，觉得好玩吗？嗯？”那个小混蛋的嘴角扬起一丝笑容，暗示性地舔了舔唇。

西弗勒斯瞳孔一缩，将哈利转过身按倒在桌子上。男孩并没有一点反抗的意思，实际上他还讲手掌抵在桌子上，好将自己的屁股高高抬起，还扭过头望着西弗勒斯，脸上带着不容错认的饥渴的神色。魔药大师没有浪费一丁点时间，他立刻就把眼前这个小混蛋的袍子撩起来，拉开他的裤链，把他的裤子脱到了脚踝处。

西弗勒斯被男孩的挑逗到几乎丧失理智，他伏在哈利的背上，一边在他的耳边低语着一些不堪入耳的污言秽语，一边施了一个无声的润滑咒。虽然他知道哈利不喜欢太多前戏，但他还是就着润滑插进了两根手指，以显示自己的权威。男孩低喘着将臀部高高抬起。西弗勒斯的手指突然开始搅动着男孩的内壁，同时狠狠地咬住了哈利的后颈，给予男孩急需的疼痛感。不出所料，一声带着惊讶的呻吟从男孩喘着气的嘴里泄露出来。

西弗勒斯抽出手指，快速地给自己被忽略已久的阴茎抹上润滑，紧接着将身下人的腿在脚踝被束缚的情况下张到最开，阴茎对准了男孩的入口。但此时他突然犹豫了一下，不紧不慢地摩擦着男孩的股缝，怎么也不肯进去。磨蹭了几下后，男孩开始难受地扭动起来，恼怒地喷了口气。最后他再次扭过头，不满的神色清晰可见。

“西弗勒斯，你到底要不要操我？”

西弗勒斯听到后挑眉，却没有其他动作。哈利叹气，全身放松，额头重重地摔在桌上。

“好吧，对不起，我不应该让你分心的。好了，你满意了吗？我刚刚真的很无聊，再加上你的……又正好在那里。所以我当时觉得……很好玩嘛。”

调皮的笑容又回到了哈利的脸上，西弗勒斯发誓自己绝对不会因为看到自己最喜欢的笑容服软。

“那你有想过如果刚刚在教室里的另一个教授发现了你做的事情会怎么样吗？如果他发现了你被我藏在桌子底下又会怎么样？”话音刚落，西弗勒斯就浅浅地插进了波特的后穴。

哈利的后背拱起，试图向后推去，想要把西弗勒斯吞得更深。然而西弗勒斯紧紧地抓住他的臀部，不让他有机会挪动半分，这让哈利烦躁地哼出声。

“好吧，好吧，西弗勒斯，我知道错了，我再也不会这么做了！现在麻烦你，求求你，快点操我！”

西弗勒斯叹气，放弃了和他争论的想法，况且说实在的，他其实没有比这个小混蛋多出多少耐心。他环抱住哈利的腰，一下子插入到最深处。男孩发出一声破碎的呻吟，呼吸暂停了几秒钟，这让西弗勒斯明白自己在刺激到他最敏感的一处的同时给他带来了恰到好处的痛苦。看上去哈利确实享受某种程度上的痛苦，痛苦带给他的刺激并不比快感要少。也许西弗勒斯应该担忧一下哈利的身体状况，但是这同时也意味着他有时候能脱了裤子就上，所以他没有在这个问题上继续纠缠下去。

伴随着呻吟和喘息，两人先是相互摩擦了一会儿给哈利适应的时间，而后西弗勒斯抓紧桌沿，开始加速用力抽插。当他感受到热气渐渐聚拢在腹部时，他知道自己快到极限了，他伸出右手在哈利的下腹摸索，一把抓住哈利的勃起，顶着他的腹部撸动着。他稍微用力地捏了几下，男孩就大喊着射了出来，纯白的液体沾染了西弗勒斯的桌面。看着哈利高潮的样子，西弗勒斯咬住哈利肩膀上汗津津而柔软的皮肤，只多坚持了几秒钟就低喊着攀上高峰

在性爱后真正的疲倦来临之前，西弗勒斯给桌子施了一个清理一新，然后把哈利推进自己的私人房间，好让他们两人能稍微休息一会儿。过了许久，西弗勒斯才终于记起一开始把哈利留下了的目的，于是他快速地告诉了哈利自己在图书馆里听到了什么，也许他们应该想想办法转移格兰杰的注意力。对此哈利只是哼了一声，告诉西弗勒斯自己只需要让她知道他只是对于性取向还有些心存犹疑，这样就会让她消停一段时间了。她肯定会要花好长时间给他找到最好的“同性恋男巫手册”。

西弗勒斯翻了个白眼，告诉哈利他想用什么借口都可以。哈利则带着疲惫的神色站起了身。

“还有半小时魁地奇训练就要开始，所以我得走了。今晚我可以过来吗？还是你觉得太冒险了？”

“如果你能够不引起别人的注意的话，我想不到拒绝你的理由。但是如果你注意到任何不对劲的地方，就呆在格兰芬多塔楼里，不许出来。”西弗勒斯刻意强调了最后几个字，确保哈利听清楚了。

男孩听后弯下腰，给西弗勒斯留下蜻蜓点水般的吻，然后将书包甩到肩膀上。

“那今晚见。”

西弗勒斯皱眉，刚想说什么就被关门声打断了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

西弗勒斯拖着疲惫的身躯走向房间门口，感觉所有的事情都堆到了一天。课堂上有好几个坩埚爆炸了，几瓶被煮坏了的魔药造成了连他都意想不到的后果，最让人烦躁地是不知为何他的死亡射线突然对那群蠢蛋失去了效果。他决定今晚就看看书休息一下，他实在是没有精力再去管其他的事情了。他的学生最好能够自己处理好自己的麻烦。

当他走过最后一个拐角时，他在台阶中间僵住了——他的房间门是开着的。除了他自己没有人知道密码，而种种迹象表明入侵着不是用暴力手段开门的。西弗勒斯谨慎地慢慢接近房门，观察了一下画像。住在这幅画里，的那条蛇正盘成一段安稳地睡觉，看起来和平时并没有什么不同，但是西弗勒斯很明显能感受到房间里有第二个人的存在，而且这人并不是邓布利多。毕竟那个老傻瓜并不会为了见西弗勒斯而特意闯进他的房间。他如果想要见到西弗勒斯有的是手段。

西弗勒斯抽出魔杖，对准房门的缝隙，将画像推开一步一步进了房间里。他现在处于高度警惕的状态，甚至都可以听到自己脉搏的声音。他尽力屏住呼吸，凝神听着任何不属于这个房间的声音。这可能只是一个恶作剧，也可能是黑魔王给他的信号，或许西弗勒斯惹他不满意了。这种情况的后果一般都不怎么好，不过不管怎样，他都不会让任何人在他的房间里袭击他自己。

厨房里突然传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音，于是他把全部注意力集中到发出声音的地方，接着坚定地朝那个方向走去。当他靠近后，他能听到一个人的脚步声以及橱柜开合的声音。所以，他们以为可以就这么肆意地闯入他的房间乱偷东西？呵，他绝对会让他们付出代价。于是他猛地一开门，正要使出一个昏昏倒地时，他的魔杖突然被抽走，掉到了地上。

轻快的笑声突然填满了整个厨房。

“这就是你的待客之道吗，西弗勒斯？”


End file.
